Welcome Home, Dean Winchester
by morgana07
Summary: A short add-on to my AU Mirror Images story as Dean from 2014 returns to his his own time to discover that things have changed in some surprising ways. Fluffy story. Will need to read Mirror Images to understand it probably.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome Home, Dean Winchester**

**Summary: **_A short add-on to my Mirror Images story. Another take on what happened when the Dean from 2014 returned to his own time. Expecting to be dead, he's in for more than a couple surprises as he learns the meaning of second chances. Mainly a fluffy story of brotherly bonding._

**Tags/Warnings: **_Mild warning for language and mentions of previous events from Mirror Images so that story will more than likely have to be read to fully understand this one._

**Author Note: **_Only two chapters in this one. I wanted to give alternate Dean more time in the spotlight since he grew on me. I hope anyone who reads it enjoys this._

Chapter One

Memories brutal and vivid all were crashing in on him as breath seem to return to his body only a second ahead of the knowledge that he shouldn't be in this much pain while being dead.

Brash loud sounds seemed to want to explode his pounding head while something hot seemed to burn any part of his skin exposed to it as he struggled to cover his head against the too loud chirping that seemed familiar but alien to him. Almost as alien as the next thing he heard.

"Hey, Dean."

This voice he knew. This voice was one of the few that Dean Winchester from 2014 knew that he'd never forget. Hell, he'd been hearing it since he first taught the kid how to talk.

Groaning, he finally forced his eyes open to try to find the voice only to hiss as something bright burned his suddenly too sensitive green eyes. "_Sonuvabitch_!"

"Yeah, the sun's gonna be a bit bright for you yet," the other voice seemed to understand and Dean could almost see the head shake.

"This my own personal version of Hell then?" Dean was finally able to speak after swallowing a few times to wet his dry mouth. "To see all my failures and know how much I messed it up?"

"You never failed me, Dean. You never failed anyone."

That was amusing and if he'd had the strength then Dean knew he'd probably laugh. At this moment though he could only struggle to move, not fully understanding why his limbs seemed like lead or why he was so tired. Hell, it hadn't been this bad when he'd been pulled from the Pit.

"It's probably going to take you some time to get your strength back so just stay still. I don't think face planting will help you much."

Oh, his little brother was sounding too real and much too amused to be a mere figment of a delusional mind or even a tortured image from Hell.

"Shut up, Sam," he groaned, finally able to turn on his back and scrub stubborn fingers over eyes that seemed crusted shut until something splashed in his face. "Hey!" grabbing on instinct, he was actually startled when his hand came into contact with a wrist and felt strong fingers grip onto his arm.

Opening his eyes more slowly this time, Dean fully expected to gaze around to see the broken stones, fire, blood and mutilated forms that made up the Pit but only saw brilliant blue sky with pure white clouds, bright sunshine and… "Sam."

"Hey, Dean," Sam Winchester smiled, the light wind blowing his hair while hazel eyes watched his confused older sibling carefully. "It's been a long time."

Pushing up until he was sitting, Dean looked around to see that he seemed to be sitting in a field of wildflowers and he swallowed hard when he recognized the field as the very place he'd come up from the Pit and… "What…what is this?" he demanded, the scent of the flowers wafting over the air and took him back to the day these flowers came to life. "I died and I accepted that when I left that past time that I'd be dead again so who's pulling the strings this time?"

"No trick, Dean," Sam told him, standing to brush dirt off the knees of his jeans while shielding his own clear hazel eyes against the brilliant sun as he looked around until he seemed to find what he was looking for. "You did die…which isn't something I like to recall since Lucifer did it while wearing my skin and the way I had it explained to me Chuck and the others had you buried here…alongside…them."

Wincing as every part of his body ached, Dean slowly was able to pull himself to his feet in order to cautiously follow what appeared to be his brother over to a spot in the field that seemed to be more heavily covered in the flowers and felt his breath catch as he noticed the three white markers.

"She…Morg, she liked it here so I…brought her back here after you…he…those damn bastards killed her but…" Dean's breath was struggling to escape his lungs as he touched the third stone. "How? Chuck and Becky…they were fine with…"

"After you…died, things got worse and according to Chuck it was like the baby seemed to sense his family was gone, you were gone and he got sicker and sicker until he finally just…passed," Sam chewed the inside of his lip the way he would when struggling not to show the emotions that were brewing. "Why'd you give the baby to Chuck, Dean?" this had bothered him from the moment he learned of it…even during the dark times of being controlled by Lucifer.

Swiping a hand over burning eyes, Dean stared at the stones marking the graves of his family but his gaze kept staring at the one marked with his own name until the question dawned on him. "I was too far gone, to dead inside after I buried her to even consider keeping him…hell, I couldn't even hold my own son because it reminded me of the night he was born…the night I lost…you and he looked so much like you did but with Morgan's eyes that I knew I couldn't be the Father he needed," he replied slowly, coughing to cover the break in his voice as he stood up to fully look beside him and again felt his lungs strain because the last time, other than in the mindscape of his younger self, that he'd seen his younger brother he'd been wearing the pure white suit that Lucifer preferred with slicked back hair.

Now as he looked he found a young man much like he had been before it had all gone bad. On this day, despite the bright sun, Sam was dressed in a hoodie and jacket to ward off the chill of the fall air while his jeans looked new as did the boots but the way he held himself, the manner in which he stood to meet his brother's wary gaze was pure Sam.

"So, what is this?" Dean asked again, suspicion and mistrust still strong in him after his last few years. "I remember dying, I remember falling for Zachariah's lies again and nearly destroying another timeline and I remember all the hell I caused back in that past time for those kids…so what game is this?"

"You want my opinion or the one Castiel gave me?" Sam countered then sighed. He'd known getting his brother to accept this change was going to be hard, especially when he was still having trouble coming to terms with it.

"I know the sun hasn't shine and the sky hasn't been blue since the world went to hell in a handbasket," Dean replied, taking a more closer look around to see something else in the distance. "Is that…" he took a deep breath before releasing it slowly. "Is that the Impala?"

Sam recalled his horror at seeing the car that had meant so much to both he and his brother in the condition he found it upon his own reawakening. "Yeah, I guess telling you that Castiel got some power back would be a good idea?"

"Telling me what the hell is going on would be a better one, Sam," Dean felt his head pound but his eyes kept going back to his wife's grave when he noticed the sun glinting off the gold wedding band on his left hand. "I…gave this to…"

"Okay, so this is the Gospel according to Chuck," Sam blew out a breath as he stuffed his hands into the pockets of his jacket to keep them from either fidgeting or reaching out like he wanted to. "You died and things went a helluva lot worse. Lucifer had the world then suddenly…one day it all changed. Chuck said that Castiel was in the middle of one of his…okay, picturing Cas in a brothel was one bad image but picturing Cas as a stoned out hippie having orgies is something I do not want in my brain, Dean," he still shuddered at that imagery.

Walking slowly across the field, Sam glanced back to see that his brother was at least following him. "Cas says his Father finally stepped in and just like that, things were normal again," he shrugged. "The Croats were gone, people were finding their lives back to normal and…I was me again. No Lucifer, no demon blood, no voices in my head or powers. I woke up at Bobby's place and I was just plain Sam Winchester again…and I was beyond terrified," he murmured, still remembering that day. "I woke up but I could recall every damn memory, Dean. I remember our last fights, I remember the night I gave in and I remember the moment everything else crumbled because I knew that losing Morgan would drive you over the very edge."

Pausing by the car, Sam turned slowly with tears shining. "I remember the day Lucifer killed you then I stopped paying attention until I found myself in that other place with you and when I opened my eyes again, I was at Bobby's and scared Chuck outta his mind.

"I know you don't understand this and after all the crap you've been put through, the lies and tricks, why should you?" Sam looked back toward the graves then locked eyes with Dean. "The fact that you haven't tried to punch me or toss Holy Water in my face or cut me with a silver knife makes me a little worried," he admitted with a tiny smile then took the chance to reach one hand out slowly. "This isn't a trick, Dean. As hard as this is to believe, something…God or who knows what else, saved the world and we've been given a second chance. What can I do to prove that to you?"

"Angel tricks aren't affected by silver or Holy Water," Dean murmured, hating the pain he saw come into the opposite set of eyes just like he'd see when he'd hurt Sam before.

Stepping up to the car, he slowly ran a hand over the fender while recalling how it had hurt when he'd finally been forced to let the car go into ruin because the Impala had been home for so long. Sam had grown up in it and…

"Zachariah would've cut his own hand off rather than make you appear as you did in that mindscape," he spoke quietly while shooting a dry look over his shoulder. "Tell me something."

Considering, Sam chuckled lowly and smiled. "That between their father and ours, any number of mass murderers are good?" he offered then his smile softened as he laid a hesitant hand on a rigid shoulder. "I'd forgotten how young and innocent she looked at that age and the first thing I thought of when I saw that version of Morgan was…God, how much I missed her and how I would give anything to have it as simple as it was before I screwed it all up. Before I ruined the lives of the two people that I loved most."

"Come again?" it was the tone, the shaking near break in Sam's voice that Dean paid more attention to because only his little brother had that tone and only when he was close to breaking. Then he replayed the last sentences and felt his jaw twitch.

"Face it. From the moment Cold Oak happened you and Morg paid the price and that wasn't what I ever wanted to happen," Sam told him, shivering as memories that he hadn't been burdened with for the last few years suddenly coming back.

He was moving his hand when his brother reminded him just how quick Dean could be when he needed to be as when he reached back to grip the retreating hand before turning to face Sam fully. This time locking eyes in a way that he hadn't allowed himself to do yet.

"Morgan loved you, Sam. I…I…loved you," he began, not missing the brief flash of surprise in hazel eyes since he knew he'd rarely said those words to his brother. "I know that I screwed up after I came back and yeah, maybe a small part of me did blame you but…" Dean paused to reached up to take a firm grip of Sam's neck which was something else he knew had been lost between them. "…but it wasn't your fault.

"I made the choice to not wait for Morgan to heal you because I was afraid for her to try, I made the choice to make the crossroads deal and whatever happened to me in the Pit was also because I made the choice," he declared quietly but firmly as he allowed his fingers to squeeze more gently and was silently surprised at how easy it was to return to how he would handle his brother when Sam was upset.

"Choices, Sam. My choices took us down the paths we ended up on. You only did the things you could to survive and to protect Morgan," he recalled something he'd been told and the things he'd seen while in the alternate past and decided to take a shot. "Why didn't you ever tell me?"

Surprised at the quiet tone and by the way his brother was gripping his neck, Sam frowned. "Tell you what?" he asked, trying to think of what Dean could be asking when he felt the fingers tighten slightly and he caught the pain in the green eyes that were watching him.

"That when you and Morg freed me from Zachariah, when I was still drugged out of my damn head and I attacked her that Morgan was already pregnant. Why didn't you ever tell me that, Sammy?" Dean asked, knowing that the bald Angel's bragging had been true the moment his younger brother's eyes widened then went to look away when the use of his nickname hit him and he nearly fell in surprise. "That's why Morg wouldn't look at me right away, why she kept those days and weeks blocked from our bond. She miscarried, didn't she?"

Swallowing hard, it took Sam several moments to finally nod then he bit his lip. "I promised I wouldn't tell you because she knew you'd be hurt and upset enough. There were a lot of things you didn't know from that time, Dean," he told his brother then waited for the normal angry outburst but only saw a sad resignation.

"I didn't know a lot of anything or so I've found out," Dean remarked, shifting his other hand so that he could lift Sam's head up to meet his eyes. "You gave in, you said yes, to protect Morgan and the baby. I saw that while I was back there and I saw how Morg died. You didn't hurt her, Sammy. I know that now and I am so sorry that I didn't see it then. That I didn't listen to Morgan when she tried to tell me," clasping Sam's neck with both hands, he finally allowed himself to accept this reality as solid and not another cruel joke. "Sammy."

The gruff voice that was covering emotions was something Sam hadn't allowed himself to even dream of hearing again, much less using the nickname he only allowed his brother and sister-in-law to use. "Dean… I'm…"

"C'mere," Dean gave a quick tug that brought the unresisting younger man into a hard brotherly hug that he held the moment he felt Sam return it fully with a hushed sob that told Dean that he had indeed come home…though a part of him still hurt that he and Sam were still missing one key thing. "Second chances, little brother. Good or bad, we've got it. Can I go back to being the man I was? I…don't know. Can I go on living, being given this second chance without the love of my life? I…I don't know that either but…I'll try because I know that's what she'd want," he knew this and he knew something else. "Morg would want me to try and she'd want me to watch after you so I guess that's what we'll do."

Having closed his eyes against the tears that were threatening, Sam nodded while holding on for just a few more moments then he coughed to give his brother a chance to break what he would sooner or later call a major break in the chick flick rule. "Come with me?" he asked hesitantly.

"Come with you where?" Dean asked, not having given much thought to that part of this new life. Where the hell did he have to go.

Pulling a set of keys from his pocket, Sam dangled them for just a moment before snatching them back in case his brother got the insane plan to drive. "Home," he replied with a smile, motioning to the car while hoping he could pull this off without anything going wrong since he knew it wouldn't take much to cause his brother to lose hope again. "We're going home."

TBC 


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome Home, Dean Winchester**

Chapter Two

"Sam, did you jack my car again?"

Hiding his grin, Sam Winchester glanced beside him to see the distrustful glare his older brother was giving the square box sitting on the dash of the newly put back together 1967 Chevy Impala.

Since leaving the field in Illinois, Sam had driven them back toward South Dakota. He'd glanced over soon after the drive had started to see that his brother had fallen to sleep which hadn't surprised him since he'd assumed Dean would still be tired and weak after this latest ordeal and since he also knew that returning here wasn't going to be easy on Dean so he'd let him sleep.

It had also given Sam the chance to prepare himself for what was to come and to also wait out the inevitable snarling when his brother did wake up to see the few small adjustments he'd made.

"It's just a GPS device, Dean," he replied, not missing the eye roll or sneer that was shot his way. "It's not like it's an I-Pod or a CD player…though…"

"My cassettes better be in this car somewhere, little brother," Dean growled, absently running his fingers through his short hair while glancing around to see where they were and recognizing some of the passing scenery while feeling his fingers tighten into a fist.

Rolling his own eyes, Sam reached over to flip open the glove box. "Two words, mullet rock."

"Two words back then, Geek boy…house rules," Dean shot back, picking through the cassettes to make certain they were all there when he finally looked out the window. "Why come back here?" he asked much more quietly than normal.

Sam had known this discussion would come up though he'd been hoping he could put it off until they were closer to the old salvage yard that had always been more home than anyplace else. Though for Dean it would also hold other memories since he'd lost both wife and son in this house.

"It'll be okay," he assured him, guessing that's why he was getting more on edge. "It's still secure and until we can decide where to go after this, Bobby's place just makes sense."

Dean understood the basic reasoning for going there. He was just trying to figure out a way to handle the emotions that he knew would hit him.

Bobby had left him and Morgan the house after he passed away and even before that this house had been home to all three of them at one time or another. It held good memories but then it also held memories that Dean knew he wasn't ready to face yet too.

His son had been born in this house but he'd also handed him over to Chuck and his wife here too. The worst memory though would be the last one he'd had in this house. After what he'd believed had happened between Morgan and Lucifer, Dean had brought her back here. It had been in their bedroom upstairs that he'd last held his wife before she died in his arms.

It was this memory that he knew would hit him the moment he stepped inside but he understood that Sam wouldn't be considering that and that he was just trying to go back to the only real solid home he remembered.

"Sammy, this might not be…" he hesitated when they crossed under the old Singer Salvage sign to begin the drive up a dirt driveway that wasn't any better now than it had been the last time he'd been here. "Sam, I…don't think I can be here. You…"

"I know, Dean," Sam had slowed but when he looked over this time his eyes showed that he understood his brother's pain. "I know she died here and I know why you're scared to be here now but…trust me. It'll be okay."

Staring hard at the approaching house, the first thing Dean noticed was that it seemed to be in better shape than it had been which considering Bobby's house had never been in good shape said a lot. Then he noticed the newly installed picket fence with a latch gate and he had to smirk.

"Never considered Bobby's place as the picket fence and gate type," he imagined the grizzled old hunter wouldn't either then something else caught his eye and he swallowed hard. "Who fixed this place?" he asked tightly.

Noticing what had drawn his brother's gaze, Sam coughed. "Cas did most of it…I added a few things," he remarked, hearing the sound of fingers clenching on the door arm and reached over to lay a hand on Dean's trembling shoulder. "Dean…please, I wouldn't do this to hurt you."

Parking, Sam turned off the Impala then held out the keys much like he would do before when it had been his turn to drive and he'd hand the keys back over. "Your keys."

"Huh," Dean blew out a breath before taking them. "Back there, I had to drive and it was so weird," he murmured, moving his eyes up to see the curiosity unspoken. "It was weird because those kids back in that reality were so like us and also so not like us. I just hope they don't have to go through the crap we did."

Sam stepped from the car first then just waited patiently, not seeing the need to rush his brother even though his hands were now sweating from the nerves that had come on suddenly. "You know that you didn't mean to hurt them," he spoke quietly, figuring that his brother was still blaming himself for that as well. "Zachariah knew how to use you, what to promise you…did you try to kill?"

"He thinks I did," Dean had slowly gotten out of his side of the car to just stand and watch the house before settling on the yard and the various tiny little toys and other things that seemed so out of place now then he shrugged. "That Sam reminded me so much of you that it hurt but when it came down to it, he tried to keep his end of that promise…I…just missed,"

"Bullshit," was the instant comeback because Sam knew the truth in that instant. "You've never missed a shot in your life so if you missed one then it was because you meant to. You didn't want to hurt him."

"I think it would've been too much like hurting you," Dean sighed, moving up until he was standing beside his brother and still hating the fact that his younger brother was taller then he was. "So, we're here. Now what?"

Gazing between the house and Dean, Sam considered his next move when a sound from inside drew his attention. "Dean, there's another reason we needed to come back here," he began, feeling the body beside him go rigid as if expecting a trick or an attack. "I promised I'd go bring you home."

Confused, Dean glanced next to him. "Promised who?" he demanded, mind still in the frame to always expect a trap but upon glancing up at the sound of the screen door opening and closing he once again found himself struggling to even breath. "…Sammy?"

"Second chances, Dean," Sam murmured, letting his hand rest on his brother's shoulder for support as he looked up toward the house. "He's bitching about the GPS."

"Didn't I tell you that he would? You're lucky he didn't toss it and you out the window, Sammy."

Rolling his eyes with a pure Sammy smile, the younger Winchester gave a squeeze to Dean's arm before stepping away. "You always take his side," he complained good naturedly, opening the gate while silently hoping this worked. "Dean?"

Fighting to breathe and trying to squash the urge to run, Dean Winchester forced himself to look again and felt the electric charge that would always come after he'd been away for a long time and he locked eyes with the brilliant blue ones of…

"Morgan," he whispered, pressing both hands against the cool sides of the Impala just to maintain some contact or else he knew he probably would have dropped to his knees.

"Hi, Dean," Morgan Harrison-Winchester's soft still carried the accent of her birth but it was stronger when she was either hurt or frightened and it was plain that not being sure how Dean was going to handle this had her frightened as she stepped fully onto the porch.

Looking to meet Sam's worried gaze told Dean that this was real but this reunion was so much harder than he had even considered.

Not moving right away, he allowed himself to look and saw so much. Dressed in jeans and a pale sweater against the chill, Morgan's eyes stayed on his while nervously twirling a strand of long auburn hair around her finger like she would when uneasy.

Morgan, the last time he'd seen her in this house, had worn her hair shorter and had too many shadows in her eyes again. Now as he looked, he noticed the change. Her hair was back to being worn long and while her eyes were wary, he didn't see the shadows or pain any longer.

An awkward silence had formed in the yard until finally he cleared his throat. "Hey, babe," he murmured, taking a slow step until he passed the gate then the moment Morgan moved to leave the porch, Dean took the next few steps quickly then he was grabbing her up in his arms to hold her tightly.

"God," Dean breathed in the scent of strawberries and roses as he buried his face against soft hair that brought him back to other times. "You're real," he whispered, hearing the door again and knowing that Sam had quietly slipped inside in order to give them some privacy. "I'm still getting used to Sammy but… Morg, I…"

"Ssshh, it's okay, luv," she assured him, hearing the huskiness in his voice and feeling how much he was shaking as her fingers stroked through his hair then wrapped her arms around his neck to cling as her own emotions finally began to spill out. "I know it's hard but it's real. I'm real and…"

Emotions and reactions were never things Dean had been good with so his next reaction was pure Dean Winchester. Gently setting her on her feet, he let his fingers stroke through her long hair before kissing her fully and with every once of passion that he'd felt since the last night he'd held her. "I love you," he whispered against her ear after breaking the kiss to just hold her. "I have so missed you. I wish I…"

"You did what you could, Dean," Morgan told him softly, content to just stay held in his arms after so long of wanting this because even before the end had come Dean had been so distant that they had lost a lot of the closeness they'd once shared. "I knew that and I knew you'd make it right…though I also told Sam that the GPS in the Impala would get him killed."

"He jacked my car again, Angel," Dean complained, feeling his remaining tension leave his body the moment he heard the soft giggle that was buried against his chest. "Don't take his side, Morg."

Relieved that Dean could be this calm after all that he'd been put through both in their reality and in that other place. "I wouldn't let him put in a CD player, Dean," she told him, seeing his eyes widen at the very idea and she smiled softly. "I know it's confusing. I…was so lost when I realized what had happened and so scared that you wouldn't come back to us but the other night…I felt you again and I…"

Reaching down to lightly brush away the tears on her face, Dean noticed the wedding band on her hand and smiled while bringing her hand up so he could press a kiss into it. "Mrs. Winchester," he murmured, knowing it would make her laugh because no matter how long they'd been married it still made her laugh to be called that. "Sammy says it's second chances, babe. I wasn't sure I believed that because without you a part of my life still felt empty," he told her, feeling her shiver as the wind blew. "Now, now maybe I can start to believe that we can have a second chance."

"Come inside, luv," Morgan began to reach for his hand only to find herself scooped up into his arms and she laughed. "Dean, put me down. You're still…"

"Remember the first time I carried you over a threshold, Angel?" Dean asked, voice deep with emotions he'd only share with the woman who had shared his heart since they'd been kids. "You giggled for twenty minutes because you said it was silly. Still feel that way?"

Swallowing as his eyes held hers and she could tell what he was thinking, Morgan shook her head then laid it on his shoulder. "No, but you can get the rest out of your head until they're both down for the night," she countered, hearing his muttered response until he seemed to pause then a noise from the kitchen distracted them both. "Sam! Get out of the cookies!"

"I'm distracting myself from what's going to be a very disgusting time soon," Sam called back, clearly chewing something. "Besides, I'm doing the expected doting thing and…" he came out with a handful of cookies and a bottle of milk.

Dean had felt his wife tense slightly but as he eased her back to the floor, he felt her grip his hand while snatching the bottle from Sam before reaching up to lightly slap his head.

"Watch the stove and stay out of the cookies, Sammy," Morgan ordered, catching Sam's eyes and merely nodding before looking up at Dean. "Come upstairs a minute?"

"Morgan?" shooting Sam a confused look because he could feel her uneasiness again, Dean nodded then snatched a cookie from his brother. "Babe, what's going…" he stopped when she paused outside the room they'd once shared as brief memories seemed to hit him then a soft sound made him listen harder. "Morgan, what's wrong?"

"Second chances, Dean. A chance to have what we lost," the British woman pushed open the door then walked over to the wooden crib that stood by the window to hold out the bottle then looked back to the door. "I know you and Sam will still hunt because that's what you do but…coming back, luv…you're more than just Sam's brother or my husband. You're also a father."

Stunned, Dean wasn't even aware of when he walked to the crib. He was only aware of looking down to see a chubby little baby, about six months old, with soft tawny hair and blue-green eyes trying to manage his bottle while also watching the world around him.

"Whatever brought us back also gave us our son," Morgan slowly let her eyes go between child and husband. "He's real too, Dean," she murmured, lightly stroking a finger over the baby's head and smiled as he seemed to start chatting in whatever language babies do. "I woke up in our bed with him in my arms and I just wanted you. I just wanted to hear your voice and have you hold…"

"Angel," Dean moved to pulled her against his chest the moment he heard the first tear in her voice, wrapping her in his arms he glanced down into the crib to see his son watching him with eyes that reminded him of how Sam would stare at him as a baby. "I'm here now and I promise that I'm not leaving you or Sam or…little Sam again," he murmured, putting a hand down and laughed when a chubby finger latched onto his. "I didn't want to give him up, Morg, but I knew that I couldn't raise him without you."

Morgan had known that and she knew that it would still take Dean time to readjust to all this so she carefully lifted the baby up to sit on the bed with him as he gurgled and laughed at things only he could see. "Cas said he sees Bobby so if your son's first word is 'idjit' it's not our fault," she remarked, feeling the bed move as Dean sat behind her to gently slide an arm around her to bring both her and little Samuel John Robert Winchester back into his arms. "Dean?"

"I'll be here, Angel," he promised, feeling how tired she was and just wanting the time alone with his wife and son while hoping Sam didn't burn the kitchen down. "Just close your eyes for awhile and rest. I'll still be here and it's all good now. I won't ruin this…though if your pesky little brother-in-law doesn't get that thing out of my car Sam's legs might be broke soon."

Yawning and straining to stay awake, Morgan soon felt his gentle touch rubbing her back and she fell to sleep with her head on Dean's chest. "Don' let him roll."

"I have him, hon," Dean met the eyes of his son then laid him in the crook of his other arm to watch as little Sam seemed to grasp for the golden amulet that he just noticed he had again. "Uh-huh, you eat that and your Momma will be lecturing me for months," he slipped the amulet inside his shirt then let the child hold his finger again with a shaky smile. "He looks like you did at that age."

Sam had paused inside the door when he noticed his sleeping sister-in-law but smirked at his brother's words. "Could be worse," he replied with a smile. "He could look like his Dad."

"Shut up, Sammy," Dean growled then laughed, nodding his head for his brother to come in. "Fill me in on what's going on in the world today."

"I thought you'd want to be alone with Morg," Sam countered but did come in to sit lightly on the other side of the bed to reach for his happily gurgling nephew who was waving his arms and legs at his Uncle. "You alright with all this, Dean?" he asked after a moment while he made certain the tiny boy was safe in his arms.

Sitting back with one leg up while he let his fingers stroke gently over Morgan's hair, Dean closed his eyes for a moment before opening them to gaze at his concerned brother. "I have my family, Sammy," he began quietly. "I have you back, I have the woman I've loved for as long as I can remember and…I have my son so yeah. For the first time in a long time…I'm alright. But Sammy?"

"I know, I know. Get the GPS out of the Impala by the morning," Sam laughed, carefully laying the baby in his mother's arms to begin to move only to feel gentle fingers grasp his wrist.

"Sammy…stay," Morgan murmured sleepily, tucking her son closer while tugging on Sam's wrist until he sat back down. "Dean?"

Quietly soothing his wife by letting his fingers make familiar signs against her shoulder, Dean pressed a kiss to her hair before eyeing his brother. "Guess we're home, little brother."

"Welcome home, Dean," Sam smiled, then silently wondered if he should mention Castiel's addition to the car. 'Nah, better not,' he decided with a yawn.

Several hours later, as the sun set outside only the quiet shadows walked the hallways and only little Sam noticed the one in the doorway to his parents room as he played with a soft toy while in the security of his mother's arms as she slept, he watched this shadow come closer to gaze at the bed and the reunited family.

"Stay safe, ya idjits."

The End

**Author Note: **_Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it._


End file.
